Comme des (âmes) soeurs
by Neechu
Summary: Bien sûr que Mako comprenait vite, il était n'était pas inspecteur de police pour rien après tout. C'est juste que, parfois, il fallait lui expliquer longtemps.


**Disclaimer :** Avatar: The Legend of Korra ne m'appartient pas, ou Korra et Asami auraient eu leur bisou.  
 **Note de l'auteur :** Ce texte a été rédigé dans le cadre de la 80ème nuit du FoF, il fallait écrire sur le thème _Sœur_ en moins d'une heure. Il n'a pas été bêta-readé, je m'excuse donc d'avance pour les coquilles qui doivent traîner.  
 **Timeline :** Post-série. Du spoil. Forcément.

x

* * *

 **Comme des (âmes) sœurs**

* * *

x

Mako n'était pas doué avec les relations, et cela n'était un secret pour personne. Certains, ceux qui connaissaient Tonraq, lui disaient qu'il avait de la chance d'être encore en vie. D'autres, les collègues au poste pour la plupart, lui disaient simplement qu'il était un connard.

Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait fait _exprès_ d'avoir foiré à ce point avec les deux filles les plus formidables de la terre. (Il avait conscience de la chance qu'il avait eu, et d'à quel point il avait été stupide.)

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il se mettait à penser à ses deux ex-petites-amies tout à coup.

— Tu réfléchis trop, lui dit Bolin, un soir, en reposant son verre sur la table du bar où ils s'étaient retrouvés.

Entre son travail et les tournages de Nuktuk, le fils du feu avait de moins en moins l'occasion de passer du temps avec son petit frère et il était toujours heureux quand ils arrivaient à se libérer tous les deux.

Ce qu'il appréciait moins, c'était quand leur cousin s'invitait et se joignait à eux. Ce n'était pas que Mako n'aimait pas Tu, c'était que... c'était Tu. D'ailleurs, est-ce que Tu venait vraiment de se replacer ce qu'il pensait ? Par Raava, Mako ne voulait même pas savoir.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi je réfléchis trop. C'est vous qui me parlez encore de Korra et Asami.

Bolin l'observa silencieusement un instant tandis que Tu commandait une nouvelle tournée, sur le compte de Mako. Évidemment.

— Ça n'a pas vraiment l'air de te faire réagir. T'es pas jaloux ? Blessé dans ta fierté de mâle ?

Mako fixa son cousin et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

— Parce qu'elles sont amies ? Non ! Elles étaient vraiment faites pour s'entendre et les choses sont plus simple comme ça. C'est vrai que j'ai été un peu jaloux de savoir que Korra n'avait envoyé des lettres qu'à Asami pendant sa convalescence. Je suppose que c'est un peu comme Bolin et moi.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Tu de le regarder avec un air ahuri.

— Comme... Bolin et toi ?

Il tourna la tête vers le plus jeune qui leva les mains comme pour se défendre. Pourquoi est-ce que Mako avait l'impression de louper quelque chose ?

— Ouais, répondit-il. Comme deux soeurs.

— Hmmmmmmmm mouais, hésita Bolin en se grattant la tête. Non.

Tu se mit à rire.

— Bordel, t'es vraiment flic, Mako ?

L'inspecteur fronça les sourcils. Évidemment qu'il était policier. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu en uniforme ou qu'il l'avait retrouvé en cellule de dégrisement après avoir été arrêté pour conduite en état d'ébriété.

Bolin passa ses bras autour des épaules de son frère dans un câlin improvisé.

— Tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, mon frère, mais jamais je ne ressentirais le besoin de t'embrasser à pleine bouche. C'est le genre de choses que je préfère faire avec Opal.

Mako tenta de s'échapper en grimaçant alors que Tu explosait de rire à en faire trembler le sol.

— Mais de quoi tu parles ? Tu es bourré ma parole ?

Cette fois, Tu hurlait de rire et Bolin soupira.

— Mako, Mako, Mako... Tu es un merveilleux policier, et le meilleur frère qu'on puisse avoir... Mais parfois, tu es vraiment stupide.

Mako se pinca l'arête du nez en soupirant. Si Tu continuait de rire et si Bolin ne lui expliquait pas _tout de suite_ ce qu'il se passait, il risquait de foudroyer quelqu'un.

— Korra... Asami... chantonna Tu.

C'était décidé, sa première victime serait son cousin.

— Dormant dans le même lit... continua-t-il en se dandinant presque sur sa chaise.

— Jolie rime ! le félicita Bolin en applaudissant.

Mako rouvrit les yeux.

— Quoi ?

— Ah, il a compris !

— Si tu veux vraiment partir sur l'histoire des sœurs, moi je me pencherais plus sur âmes sœurs.

— T'as été tellement nul, dit Tu en vidant son verre, que les deux nanas les plus canons de la ville ont été dégoutées des mecs au point de finir ensemble. Tu as une dette envers la gente masculine, j'espère que tu souffriras toute ta vie, cousin.

Mako resta silencieux, repensant attentivement à ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Analysant chaque phrase avec cette méticulosité qu'il n'accordait qu'aux enquêtes et aux interrogatoires.

— Vous pensez que Korra et Asami sortent ensemble, marmonna-t-il finalement, toujours pensif.

— Non, je te l'affirme. En tant que résident du domaine Sato, je t'annonce que tes deux ex ont même couché ensemble hier soir.

Mako vida son verre cul sec alors que son cousin l'observait en haussant ses sourcils de façon très sugestive. Il fit un geste au serveur pour avoir un nouveau whisky. Cette fois, il demanda un double.

Il le but à peu près aussi vite que le précédent.

— Frérot ? s'enquit Bolin.

Mako resta silencieux plusieurs minutes. Depuis quand Korra et Asami étaient ensemble ? Pourquoi ne lui avaient-elles rien dit ? Était-il vraiment responsable ? Si elles étaient heureuses, ce n'était pas forcément si mal ?

Il s'aventura à vocaliser ses pensées.

— Moi, j'ai décidé que ce serait de ta faute.

— De toute façon, tu n'avais aucune chance, grommela le policier.

— Elles vont bien ensemble. Je pense que le fait d'avoir le coeur piétiné par le même type a dû les aider à se rapprocher, mais ça n'est pas que ça. Elles auraient pu se détester... Tu sais quoi ? Je veux même pas imaginer ces deux filles se détestant. Elles détruiraient Republic City en une après-midi !

Parfois, Mako se demandait si Bolin faisait exprès de dire des trucs pareils.

Mais bon, c'était Bolin et il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Il avait probablement raison d'ailleurs. Korra avait appris à se maîtriser et à essayer de réfléchir avant de casser la gueule aux gens mais elle restait Korra. Et Asami... Elle restait la fille d'Hiroshi Sato. Brillante et redoutable.

Au bout de son énième verre, il compterait demain en pleurant sur la facture, Mako décida que c'était une bonne chose. Lui mieux que quiconque pouvait les comprendre, il n'avait jamais été capable de choisir et avait blessé les deux.

Il adorait Korra et Asami et, si elles étaient heureuses, il ne pouvait que l'être lui aussi.

* * *

 _J'espère ne pas avoir perdu le fil en chemin._ _C'est la première fois que je m'aventure à publier un texte sur ce fandom, ce qui me rend assez nerveuse !_


End file.
